yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Användare:KoopaLiz/kkrillepapa's world
kkrillepapa's world is a world in Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition created by kkrillepapa (the world itself is named after this person) and Vanalker. Its seed number is "-409710617". Parts of it have changed time to time. List of areas San Tang Jia Yang Mountain Canyon San Tang Jia Yang Mountain Canyon (Chinese, simplified: 圣唐佳阳山峡谷 Shèng tángjiāyáng shān xiágǔ, traditional: 聖唐佳陽山峽谷 Shèng tángjiāyáng shān xiágǔ) is an area with some "mountains", open caves, a waterfall (WATFALL-0.2YANG) and a lava lake (called l6Yang). It is located 826.9 Yurkish té kilometers from kkrillepapa's home. List of noted "entities" (167090) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. (167091) Eric (167091) Eric is a tamed wolf owned by Vanalker. He is Vanalker's third tamed wolf, and is named after the Swedish computer voice Erik (with "k" replaced with "c"). (167092) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. (167093) Mr. Hero Mr. Hero (officially (167093) Mr. Hero, formerly (167093) Hero or just Hero) was a tamed wolf owned by Vanalker. When Vanalker thought it was enough, he made Mr. Hero die from a long fall from Death Assistant Area 438902 to Cave 83929. He later changed his mind and did never save anything done during that time. Vanalker accidentally attacked Mr. Hero on January 2, 2014 but later changed his mind because he thought it was a very bad idea. Somewhere around February 28 and March 1, 2014 Mr. Hero teleported while Vanalker was exploring in Cave -E4823 in San Tang Jia Yang Mountain Canyon. Vanalker was first aware of this when he returned to kkrillepapa's home. Since then, Mr. Hero has not been seen again and it is likely that he may have died. As a replacement for Mr. Hero, Vanalker decided to tame two wolves later named Sam and Mike (named after Microsoft Sam and Microsoft Mike respectively) File:Minecraft360kwHero.JPG|Mr. Hero before first death File:Minecraft360kwHeroDeath1.JPG|This area was modified to make Mr. Hero fall to death by pushing him to the hole File:Minecraft360kwHeroDeath2.JPG|Mr. Hero fell down this hole to death. The first try did not work, but the second did. This, along with the second photo, was taken after his death. (167094) Creeper Azaltala (167094) Creeper Azaltala was the Creeper that destroyed the front of kkrillepapa's home when Vanalker accidentally entered the house. (167095) Creeper Bamazla (167095) Creeper Bamazla was a Creeper that searched for Vanalker but failed to enter the house. (167096) Creeper a.382 Does not have a valid name, but got stuck along with (167097) Creeper bx.ét25 close to kkrillepapa's home. (167097) Creeper bx.ét25 Does not have a valid name, but got stuck along with (167096) Creeper a.382 close to kkrillepapa's home. (167098) Vetonimin (167098) Vetonimin (temporary name: (167098) HA1069 or simply (167098) HA1069) was a wild wolf that Vanalker planned to tame. When everything did not go right, Vanalker instead made a decision to attack Vetonimin. He turned aggressive, and would never change his stance ever again. After a short time, it was finally killed by Vanalker. (167099) Gtazl (167099) Gtazl is a wild wolf that Vanalker planned to tame. Unlike in the case of (167098) HA1069, Gtazl was never attacked and was only "chased" by Vanalker. (167100) Sam (167100) Sam is a tamed wolf owned by Vanalker. He was named after Microsoft Sam. Sam replaced Mr. Hero along with Mike. (167101) Mike (167101) Mike is a tamed wolf owned by Vanalker. He was named after Microsoft Mike. Mike replaced Mr. Hero along with Sam. (167102) testdog (167102) testdog was a tamed wolf owned by Vanalker. He was never intended to be used, and was killed in an experiment with a Creeper. (167103) testdog-e2 (167103) testdog-e2 was a tamed wolf owned by Vanalker. He was killed in an experiment with a Creeper. (167104) testdog-e3x (167104) testdog-e3x was a tamed test wolf owned by Vanalker. As he was a test wolf, he was killed by Vanalker (by slapping the wolf). (167105) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. (167106) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. (167107) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. (167108) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. (167109) This is a valid slot, but it appears to have no assigned mob. List of islands All areas are actually islands, but here only some are covered. kkrillepapa's island kkrillepapa's island is the name of the island where kkrillepapa's home is located. Island 8538083902 thumb|The island before Vanalker destroyed most of it Island 8538083902 is an island that is located 24.2 Yurkish úe kilometers from kkrillepapa's home. It is split in two parts (West and East) and has a flooded area. The east side was once the location of Unnamed Home. It is the parent to Sugar Island. One day, a number of Creepers exploded on both sides, causing major damages to the island. Sugar Island, however, was not part of the actual event. Vanalker was responsible for the damage. Water Tsunami Area: The peaceful area that got attacked An area located on the back of Island 8538083902. This area was originally a peaceful area with a number of blocks, but one day water leaked into it, and it's now covered mostly by water. The area was part of Creeper Destruction Event of Island 8538083902, where some previously unaffected parts became flooded. Sugar Island Sugar Island is an islet located just a few blocks from it's parent Island 8538083902, and a landmark of kkrillepapa's world. It should never ever be destroyed, or the one responsible for doing so will be "charged". Mushroom Island Mushroom Island is an island that is located 74.6 Yurkish úé kilometers from kkrillepapa's home. It contains some mushrooms (hence the name), and a special animal. Because of this, it should stay untouched. It is now connected to kkrillepapa's island through a brick bridge. List of homes kkrillepapa's home thumb|kkrillepapa's home kkrillepapa's home (also called Vanalker's Home, ID name 482902KSKLA) is a house located on kkrillepapa's island. On kkrillepapa's world's first day, the creators thought that they should build a house to stay protected from the dangerous mobs outside. The house was at that point unfinished until kkrillepapa continued to build the house. After doing this, it was mostly finished. The house's look was untouched until Vanalker accidentally entered the house after being chased by (167094) Creeper Azaltala. Azaltala exploded, and the explosion destroyed parts of the front, even the door (which caused kkrillepapa to "cry"). A nearby chest survived the explosion. The destroyed parts were rebuilt and some additional features were added. A second floor (which contains a building material chest) was added when Vanalker wanted to make it higher. For the second time, a Creeper managed to look after Vanalker, but could not enter the house. Vanalker was recommended not to move, which he did listen to. A lot of work were done when the Creeper was present. On December 28, 2013 the Creeper was finally sent out and exploded in the water after being forced by Vanalker to move away. The house was fixed to be like Vanalker wanted it. A third floor was added sooner than later. File:Minecraft360VH.PNG|''Afála Herifta'' File:Minecraft360VH&UH.JPG|kkrillepapa's home (left) and Unnamed Home (in the background) Unnamed Home thumb|Unnamed Home Unnamed Home was a house located on Island 8538083902's east side. The construction was put on-hold for a long time. It was planned that Vanalker would move to this house, but he later changed his mind and took everything except the house away from the location. After a long time, Unnamed Home was taken down and the dirt used there was taken away.